Red Cowboy Boots
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Just a little something I got in my head and needed to write. Short, but fluffy. enjoy!


_**Red Cowboy Boots**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but all of your souls….maniacal laugh…sorry

'Okay, Draco, just make it through breakfast and you'll be fine. Just eat and get out…quickly.' The blonde Head Boy thought to himself one beautiful Saturday morning.

The cause for his attempt to calm himself was sitting a table away from him with the rest of the Gryffindors.

'She just had to wear those damn bloody boots didn't she? Can't leave a man in peace for a minute, not even to eat breakfast. They really shouldn't allow us to wear what we want on weekends.' The seventeen-year-old ranted to himself.

The 'damn bloody boots' he was referring to were the red cowboy boots that his girlfriend of a year and a half, Ginevra Weasley, owned and loved.

Make no mistake, he loved them too (in fact he'd once referred to the boots as 'sex on heels'), just not in public when he was trying to stay composed and just enjoy breakfast.

To make matters worse, she was also wearing a tiny jean skirt, which was wearing Draco's self control rather thin as well. Furthermore, the wench had decided that she couldn't just sit normally on her bench and eat her breakfast quietly, oh no, she was straddling the bench, occasionally arching her back and twisting toward the table to grab something.

At first, Draco thought that she simply hadn't notice the affect on which this particular outfit had upon her beloved boyfriend. However, at one point, when she was leaning back with laughter at something Hermione had said, he saw her glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

'I'll be damned…the little witch is doing this on purpose.' Draco realized, aghast. 'Well two can definitely play this game.' He stood up and walked toward the Gryffindor table, thankful he had decided to wear his robes over his street clothes.

"Um…Ginny, Draco is coming over here and he doesn't look too happy. Any idea as to why?" Hermione asked the devious 6th year prefect.

Ginny smirked at Hermione, reminding her, frightfully, of the boy quickly approaching where they were sitting. Then with a nod of her head she indicated towards the shoes that would, one day, be the undoing of her boyfriend.

A knowing look spread across Hermione's face as she nodded and grinned, then turned toward her breakfast suppressing giggles as the suddenly, seemingly, unperturbed Head Boy reached the table.

"Granger, a note about the next prefect meeting." He said, leaning down a bit to place a scrap of parchment next to her plate, giving Ginny the opportunity to smell the cologne he was wearing; the kind that drove her wild.

She momentarily closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. Then looked up and met his dark, almost black eyes. "Draco."

He stared back at her, gazing into her, now, deep chocolate eyes. "Gin."

They continued to watch each other for a moment, until Ginny finally made a move. Kicking her leg out, causing her skirt to rise a bit, she grinned seductively at him, biting her lip slightly. "Wanna sit down?"

Draco let out a low growl, "Actually, I needed to speak with you, care to join me on a walk." He gritted out between his teeth, yet smiling.

Ginny pretended to consider it for a moment, then shrugged, nonchalantly, "Sure, why not."

He held out his hand to her and when she took it, he all but dragged her out of the Great Hall, down the hallway and around the corner, where he promptly shoved her up against the wall and kissed her passionately.

She slipped her hands around his neck and wrapped her boot clad leg around his.

Finally he broke off the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers then looked down at her boots. "God, I love these boots. You're just not allowed to wear them in public." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Ginny giggled at his possessive nature.

"Why do you do these things to me, Wench?" He groaned, putting his face in the crook of her shoulder.

She giggled, "Because it's fun." She said in a playful voice, curling his fine hair between her fingers.

Draco looked up at her, and smirked dangerously.

"Oh, yeah? Well, allow me to show you another activity that can be…fun." Draco said, grinning furtively, leading her by the hand up to the Head Boy room, Ginny's boots clicking the whole way.


End file.
